Digimon: Tamer Chronicles
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: A brand new adventure begins. Destiny and Fate are the driving forces behind this story and legend. The Tamers will rise to fulfill their collective destinies, and Goddramon have mercy on the souls of wicked, for the Tamers will not.
1. Chapter 2

**Red Warrior of Light here with chapter one of Tamer Chronicles. A massive revamping of season 3 of Digimon. On with the show!**

* * *

Takato Matsuki lay curled up on his bed, whimpering in his sleep. He was once again having a vision; a vision of the future.

**Vision**

_Leomon had just been deleted and Jeri was sobbing loudly while being comforted by Henry. Takato was enraged, as was WarGrowlmon._

_"You monster!"-Takato shouted and the massive cyborg-dragon digimon charged forward with a feral roar._

_"You're dumber than I thought, Pineapplehead!"-Beelzemon smashed WarGrowlmon in the face with his boot, sending the cyborg to the ground._

_"No,"-Takato growled, "You can't lose, I WON'T ALLOW IT!"-he screamed. "I command you to digivolve, NOW!" his D-Arc began to glow dark red._

_**Digivolution error detected. Hazard Evolution, activate.**_

_WarGrowlmon was also encased in that blood red light as he got to his feet, fueled by his Tamer's rage._

_"WarGrowlmon digivolve to..." the light became blindingly bright as the dragon went to the next level._

_The other Tamers and their digimon stared on in awe and fear. Even Ryo was frozen to his spot as he watched the corrupted evolution occur._

_WarGrowlmon's outline became more massive. His head elongated and his legs disappeared, replaced by a writhing snake-like tail. Enormous wings sprouted from his back as he neared completion. The ground began to shake and crack as the new digimon put out wave after wave of evil energy. No one knew what was happening, but they all knew one thing. The product of this metamorphosis was going to be anything but good._

_A huge explosion of light blinded all who watched, and an earth-shaking roar announced the arrival of the ultimate dragon digimon. A demonic beast, spawned from fury, and fueled by rage, pain, and sorrow. Arguably, the most feared being in the entirety of the Digital World, and the embodiment of the Digital Hazard, this was a creature that was never meant to exist. A beast locked away and guarded by a gallant knight. But now that knight was nowhere to be found, and the locks had been broken. On this day, a true monster was unleashed, and it's name was..._

_"MEGIDRAMON!" the twenty story demonic dragon roared, the hazard symbol glowing brightly on its chest. It turned to the demon lord, who stood petrified at the sight._

_"Takato... what have you done?"-Henry whispered to himself._

_Rika shakily pulled out her D-Arc and read the information displayed. "Megidramon. Evil Dragon Digimon. Mega level. The most powerful and evil of the four dragon lords. His power is fueled by rage and hatred; he feeds on pain and sorrow, and lives for destruction. He uses his Megiddo Flame and Hell Howling attacks to accomplish his one main goal: the total annihilation of all things." the Tamers gulped._

_Takato began to chuckle sinisterly. "How does it feel to once again stand before a more powerful digimon, oh great demon lord?"-he mocked._

_Beelzemon's fear was overcome by his anger and his ego; "Shut it, human! I'm the strongest, and I'll prove it!" He pulled out his guns, aimed at Takato, and fired._

_But, to everyone's astonishment, Takato didn't move an inch. Megidramon suddenly flew through the air and landed behind Takato, using his wings to shield his Tamer. The large bullets just bounced harmlessly off of the giant dragon's armored wings. The leathery curtain was retracted to reveal a grinning Takato and an even more enraged dragon._

_"Our turn."-Takato gave his order without even turning to the massive evil being behind him. "Megidramon, show him the power of the Digital Hazard!" Megidramon gave somewhat of a nod, then took a deep breath._

_"HELL HOWLING!"-he roared, visible sound waves coming forth. The sound was enough to put even the heaviest metal concert to shame, and it forced both humans and digimon alike to cover their ears. The attack slammed into Beelzemon with tremendous force, easily lifting him off his feet and hurling him hundreds of feet away._

_The demon lord landed with a splitting headache, wavering consciousness, and a persistent ringing in his ears. But he was given no time to recover, as the dragon was on him in no time, moving at speeds unheard of for something its size. With an almost careless swipe of its massive clawed hand, it batted Beelzemon aside, but it had snaked its tail around and smashed it into the flying demon's back, his momentum adding to the impact._

_"ARGH!"-Beelzemon screamed as he fell to the ground._

_"Look at how the mighty has fallen! But you haven't suffered enough! Make him suffer slow and painfully as you can Megidramon!" Megidramon nodded, if it was a nod, before torturing the demon lord. Said digimon screamed in unholy pain as the dark dragon made him suffer._

_The other Tamers had officially named this side of Takato's personality "Evil Takato"._

_"Now would be a great time for a 'Momentai', Terriermon!"-Henry said._

_"Are you crazy? I'm not talking to Takato when he's like this!"-Terriermon strengthened his grip on Henry's hair to re-enforce his statement._

_Renamon nodded, surprising everyone. "For once, I agree with the rabbit. Takato is too unpredictable right now. And with a digimon as powerful as Megidarmon at his control, it would be wise not to take the chance of angering him further."-the mysterious vixen said. From her demeanor, no one could tell just how hard she was fighting the urge to run as far away from Megidramon as possible._

_Back on the battlefield, Beelzemon was being tossed around like a rag-doll. He was bruised and battered, his data flying off from his body due to the deep gashes on his person. Every attack he tried merely served to anger the dragon even more and make it stronger._

_"MEGIDDO FLAME!" Megidramon unleashed a torrent of white-hot flames from his gaping jaws._

_Beelzemon barely dodged the attack, but the flames were so hot that just being near them for only a fraction of a second had scorched his arm and turned the ground itself to ashes. In a last ditch effort Beelzemon took out his gun, only one because of his damaged left arm._

_"DOUBLE IMP... RAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"-Beelzemon screamed as his right arm was severed due to Megidramon's arm blade, bursting into data that the dragon devoured. Takato smiled sadistically as the demon lord writhed in pain at the lost of his arm. The demon lord couldn't continue rolling about the ground as Megidramon's spear-tipped tall pinned him to the scarred ground, through his chest._

_ Takato laughed manically._

_"How does it feel to be struck through the chest? Now you know how Leomon felt, you bastard."-Takato scowled, his eyes blazing with fury. "Megidramon, DESTROY HIM!"_

_"MEGIDDO FLAME!" the giant dragon launched his most powerful attack, instantly deleting the demon lord._

_"Stop!"-Takato yelled as Megidramon was about to load the floating data. Megidramon grudgingly complied, but then Takato thought for a while. 'If I have Megidramon load the data, we may be able to separate Leomon's data and bring him back!' _

_"Aw, to hell with it, load it."-he said, the dragon immediately did as told._

_Takato was suddenly struck with a searing pain in his head. "ARGH!" he fell to his knees, Megidramon was instantly at his side. The others tried to help, but a roar from the huge dragon kept them at bay._

_Suddenly Megidramon was struck with the same pain. He wailed as he fell back, clawing at the hazard on his chest, which started to pulse rapidly, almost like a heart monitor. His data began to float away as he was slowly deleted. His ragged breathing the only noise he made until he was completely gone._

_"T-Takato..."-Megidramon's first non-attack words, and his last._

_"Guilmon... I'm so sorry..." Takato wept as his kindhearted personality returned, his anger sated and forgotten, but at a horrible price, one that Takato would continue to pay for a long time._

_"How could you?" were the last words he heard as he lost consciousness, he never saw his D-Arc's screen turn to static, the device itself burst into data._

* * *

Takato was awoke with a start, frantically searching his surroundings as he tried to comprehend what he just saw in that vision. It took a few minutes to calm down, before sitting at the edge of his and letting out a curse while he held his head in his hands.

"That damned dream again! That makes it the tenth time this month!"-Takato growled out. For the past few months, he has been having not only that dream but others as well, something that confuses him. Could they be visions of the future, the question is why is he having them?

"Takato?"- a powerful yet feminine voice floated into his ears as the owner phased into reality. She stood at 6'2", her lowest level of height since she usually stands at 8'5". She had silver hair held in a high ponytail, the rest flowing like a waterfall to her mid-back. A helmet similar to Angewomon's, though pink/gold and more decorative, a tiara on top and more battle capable adorned her head, leaving only the lower portion of her face revealed. Pink and gold armor adorned her chest and shoulders as a breastplate and doubled layered pauldrons. Her body adorned a skintight, one-piece, black battle suit, her hands wearing gauntlets that in the hands were similar to hockey gloves, her waist having a pink "skirt" with sixteen swords stocked on, her legs adorned in black battle boots with gold hearts on her knees and pink/gold armored toes. The woman's appearance as completed by the pink cape and battle staff known as the "Queen Stick".

"Hey QueenChessmon."-Takato said with a lazy wave.

The powerful Mega walked, more like glided, over to her _favorite _human, and in her opinion her King, before letting herself down bed, being mindful of her "skirt blades".

"What's wrong?"-the digimon asked.

Now, most people would freak at the sight of an actual digimon, but not Takato. They were too common for him to get worked up about nowadays, especially one that he had been seeing everyday for the past few months. Other than QueenChessmon, Takato had seen a redhead with a Renamon, a blue-haired kid with a Terriermon, an Impmon causing trouble in the park, Kudamon who also hangs out with Takato, and a small digimon that called himself Calumon.

Instead of freaking out, Takato's interests in digimon became a borderline obsession. He was originally into digimon for the art, but now he wanted more. He envied Henry, and the redhead, who's name he had yet to get. But, from the dreams he'd been having, her name was Rika, though her last name was a mystery to him. He'd dubbed them Digimon Tamers, but he didn't know where he got the inspiration to do so. He also knew that there were more tamers; Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Suzie, Ai & Mako, and Ryo. He knew that there were two more, but had yet to have a vision/dream about them.

"It was the dream again, wasn't it?"- QueenChessmon said, scooting closer to the teen.

Takato nodded. He'd been having the same dream for a while now. All of his friends were in it, and they all had digimon of their own. Jeri's partner, a Leomon, was deleted by a digimon Takato knew as Beelzemon, Impmon's Mega form. "Yeah it was. Leomon dies, I go into a berserk rage, force Guilmon to digivolve to Mega, but it's a corrupted digivolution, causing him to become Megidramon. We decimate Beelzemon, then I'm struck with an intense pain that affects Megidramon, he calls out my name in a pained cry, then he bursts into data along with my D-Arc. The last thing I hear is "How could you?" before I black out."-Takato surmised. QueenChessmon wrapped her arm around Takato to give him comfort. Takato leaned into the embrace, sighing as he tried to figure out his visions/dreams.

QueenChessmon sighed, wishing she could help Takato more than just giving him comfort after he had a vision/dream. She gently stroked Takato's hair, causing Takato relaxed even more into QueenChessmon's embrace. Said digimon smirked slightly as the human wrapped an arm her waist. Their little moment was ruined by Takato's other roomy, Kudamon; "Jeez, why is it that you two are always cuddled up when I enter the room? Look if you're going to fuck and have mini Takatos running around, then lock the damn door so you don't mentally scar some one for life." QueenChessmon frowned as the little "ferret/fox" ruined her moment with Takato, while said teen just rolled his eyes.

"You know how to ruin the moment, Kudamon. Besides, when I _do_ take QueenChessmon to my bed, I'll make sure you're bound and gagged so you can see and listen to the whole thing."-Takato countered to the rookie sadistically. Kudamon paled, which is quite a feat since he has white fur, as he didn't know if Takato was joking or not. Takato held a perfect poker face when he threatened someone, so you couldn't tell if he meant it or not.

The little rookie ran away while the Mega-level virus QueenChessmon fought down her blush and pulled her mind from the gutter. Takato removed himself from QueenChessmon's embrace so he could get ready for school. He had a project due, and he wasn't going to get an F since Ms. Asaji doesn't like teaching.

A topic for another time.

With his morning rituals done, Takato was dressed in a long sleeve shirt, the torso and back being black, the Hazard symbol on the torso, the sleeves being crimson-red with white rings located mid-bicep, black acid-washed South Pole jeans, three crimson red belts-two were in a X shape, black Lugz boots, and a sleeve-less white/red hoodie. With his supplies already gathered, went down stairs with QueenChessmon in tow where his parents, Kudamon, and Calumon were waiting. After saying morning to the group, the "family" dug in, sharing jokes, good and bad, comebacks (good and bad), and their plans for the day.

After that, Takato left for school with QueenChessmon watching over him from the shadows as usual. Takato continued on to the usual meeting place with his friends. The shouts "No not again!" and "I am the man!" told Takato that Kazu got yet another victory over Kenta. He also heard the Jeri's voice comforting Kenta after his loss. Takato smiled, but frowned knowing that they too were part of the prophecy. He came upon the dino that Kazu claimed as their "headquarters".

Kazu wore his usual green visor cap, black t-shirt with the bronze cross on the front, green cargo pants, and green Nike Airs.

Kenta wore his usual gray shirt-vest, orange shirt, brown slacks, and gray Reeboks. Takato also saw that Kenta had a new pair of glasses.

Jeri wore a green shirt with yellow claw marks on the front, dark skinny jeans, and her white/green women's Reeboks.

"Sup guys, how's it going?"-Takato asked as he approached the trio. "You wanna go round Kazu before school? We got about twenty-five minutes."-Takato asked the visor-wearing boy. Kazu smirked, still high off his victory over Kenta, nodded with a smirk. Fifteen minutes later; "Digi-Modify: BlackMetalGarurumon's Metal Howling! With this MetalTyrannomon crushes Maildramon! Bye-Bye Ms. Maildramon, we knew ye well."-Takato said as he defeated Kazu. Kazu looked on dejected, the high he had after his victory over Kazu now gone as Takato celebrated his victory.

"Come on guys, we got ten minutes until class, and we got those project due too."-Jeri stated to the others. Seeing the time and remembering the projects, Kazu groaned. This groan let the others know that Kazu forgot to do his project. Quickly gathering their things, the quartet left for school. They got there with four minutes to spare.

The day past by boringly, though Takato studied the others that had Digimon; Henry and Suzie Wong, Ai & Mako. As school let out, Takato felt a strange urge to go the hut that would become Guilmon's hut in his visions. He walked in this trance-like state, ignoring Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri, while QueenChessmon watched on worryingly. Coming to the seclude area where the hut was located, a digital field enveloped the area, causing QueenChessmon to panic as she knew what that meant and that Takato was in danger. But she couldn't enter the field, as if it were alive and blocking her. While the Mega searched for a way to enter the field, Takato came face to face with is destiny.

* * *

**Inside the digital field**

"Hello?"-Takato said as he awoke from his trance to find himself surrounded by darkness. If it wasn't for the fact that he could see himself, he probably wouldn't have known he'd opened his eyes at all.

"Hello, Tamer of the Hazard."-a deep, demonic voice rumbled, obviously from an immense creature.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"-Takato demanded.

The voice chuckled; "Very well, but do you think your ready to see me?" Takato gasped, out of the shadows came the one digimon Takato feared and respected the most...

"Megidramon... But how? I haven't brought Gulimon to life yet!"-Takato asked as the twenty-story dragon loomed over him. The dark dragon sneered at the human before him before retorting; "I have always been with you tamer, for you connection to the Digital Hazard is unrivaled."

"Ego much Megidramon? Look its clear that my 'destiny' as a tamer is about to begin since your here before me, so what test of trial must I pass to prove myself as your tamer?"-Takato asked showing no fear to the dragon. Megidramon couldn't hurt him no matter how much he wanted to.

"What makes you think that I want you as my tamer?"-Megidramon roared. "You stand before one of the most powerful digimon ever, know your place!"

"Firstly, I know my place very well, I am your Tamer. Secondly, you wouldn't be here if you didn't find me worthy of being your tamer. Thirdly, you claim you've always been there with me form the beginning. Thus these three all point that I'm the only one who can wield your power to the fullest."-Takato said flatly, using the dark dragon's words against him.

"Ha! You could never be _**MY**_ Tamer! You are…"-Megidramon couldn't finish as he was cut off by Takato.

"Shut the fuck up you overgrown lizard! You can deny it all you want, but we both know the truth of truths. I _**am**_ your tamer, chosen by some higher power to fulfill whatever destiny it put forth. Only I can control you power! You know only I can release the Hazard's true power. I don't _**think **_can control you, I _**know**_ I can!"-Takato said as stared at the dragon.

"Why you little insignificant insect! _**MEGIDDO FLAME**_!"-Megidramon unleashed a torrent of white-hot fire from his mouth, which engulfed Takato. Takato calmly walked out off the blazing inferno, a smirk on his face as he took in Megidramon's shocked visage.

Megidramon recoiled at the sight of the boy walking out of the flames untouched. "How is this possible?"

"I am your Tamer, therefore you cannot harm me, no matter how powerful you are!"-Takato stopped in front of the evil dragon and looked him directly in his huge, hate-filled eyes. "Now listen here, you Godzilla reject! I am your Tamer! Whether we like it or not, I am the Tamer of the Hazard! I will not be pushed around, manipulated, or intimidated by a big, fire-breathing snake with wings! So you can take your little schemes, shove them up your scaly ass, and go FUCK YOURSELF!"-Takato finished, leaving Megidramon dumbfounded. Takato crossed his arms again, awaiting the dragon's reply.

Megidramon did something that Takato did not expect: he began to laugh. Not sinisterly, not manically, just a normal laugh. It made Takato REALLY uncomfortable. How could something that was pure evil laugh in a way that goes against its very reason for existing?

"What the hell's so funny?"-Takato demanded.

"Nothing, this is a glorious day!"-Megidramon chuckled.

"Huh?"-was Takato's intelligent reply.

"This was all just a test. I wanted to see if you were indeed worthy of the Hazard's power, and you passed with flying colors! No one has ever stood up to me, not even the Sovereigns themselves! And no one ever will again, I'll make sure of it. You know your path like no other, even willing to stare the devil in the eyes."-Megidramon said as he leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Takato. "You are worthy of my power, and I give it to you with no regrets. Accept this gift and show those two bitches, Fate and Destiny, who's really in control. You have my blessing and my power... Takatomon."-Megidramon said with pride.

Takato's eyes widened. That was what Guilmon called him in his visions. A blinding flash of light appeared before Takato found himself in the park in front of the shed.

"Tamer…"- a child-like voice said to his right. Takato was stunned to see Gulimon, but he was different. He's red-on-black, instead of black on red, his gold eyes were the same though. The raptor like digimon stared on at his tamer, as Takato checked out the device in his hand. The device was a rounded T-shape with a red strap and black-on-red. _'This is my D-Arc, a tamer's "weapon". This will help BlackGuilmon and I in our up coming battles.'_-Takato thought to himself.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he was yanked away by a worried QueenChessmon, who interposed herself between himself and BlackGuilmon. BlackGuilmon growled as he looked on at the Mege-level virus, trying to figure out to take down such a powerful foe. Takato had to diffuse the situation quick, or QueenChessmon would decimate BlackGuilmon. "QueenChessmon, BlackGuilmon stop now!"-Takato roared, startling the two virus-types. BlackGuilmon looked upon his tamer with child-like curiosity, while QueenChessmon felt herself grow wet as Takato _commanded_ her to stop and with such authority.

"QueenChessmon this is my chosen partner, BlackGuilmon, or BG for short. BG this is QueenChessmon, or Queen for short. You two will get along; there will no fighting. The only fighting that will be allowed is training between the two of you and Kudamon. It that clear you two."-Takato ordered with much authority in his voice. The virus-types nodded, though Queen was more aroused than before.

Seeing as they weren't going to fight, Takato lead the two virus-types home, though Queen phased them into the bakery so the public wouldn't panic due to BG. Takato introduced BG to his parents, who welcomed him with open arms. After getting everything done for that evening, Takato hit the sack. BlackGulimon curled up on the spare mattress Takato had.

* * *

**Dream**

_Takato looked on at the sea of darkness, wondering what vision he was going to see this time. He waited for a few minutes before Megidramon appeared from a veil of shadows. "I take it this isn't a social visit?"-Takato asked his partner. Megidramon chuckled before answering; "No my tamer, I came one last time to tell you the reasons behind your visions."_

_This got Takato's attention. _

"_You see Takato you are part of a prophecy foretold by a seer, the first Sakuyamon, to the "One True God" of the digital world. _

"_**The "True Enemy" shall awaken, and darkness shall fall. 13 shall rise to face the threat. Of the 13, one shall be the enemy's executioner; a boy who embraces the Virus-Attribute is the chosen wielder of the Hazard. The Hazard's chosen shall lead the 13 Generals against the "True Enemy", and destroy this beast; a beast who wishes for godhood: the "Throne of Heaven" itself."**_

"_As you can see my Tamer, you are part of this prophecy. To wield my immeasurable might and fight with 12 others, the Tamers-the ones in your visions, and defeat this "True Enemy"."-Megidramon finished. _

_Takato was flabbergasted by what he heard. A prophecy foretelling the rise of 13 tamers, uniting together to defeat the "True Enemy", and he's apart of it. He knew full well that he's the one who "embraces the Virus-Attribute" cause he uses nothing but Virus-Attribute digimon. But why him?_

"…_Why me though?"-Takato asked._

"_I don't know my tamer, but that is why I said you should those bitches, Fate and Destiny, that you're the one in control. Use you visions to guide you and you'll find the answers."-Megidramon answered. Takato nodded, not wanting to be manipulated by outside forces. _

"_Is there anything else you wanted say?"-Takato asked. _

"_Yes my tamer, __now the second thing to discuss is that you're officially a digimon; to be more precise a Human-Digimon Hybrid."-Megidramon said, shocking his tamer. _

"… _How… am I a hybrid?"-Takato nearly shouted. That was entirely from left field. _

"_The power of the Hazard is immeasurable, and a human body can't handle that type of power. So for you to handle it, your body-in a way I don't know or could understand, adapted, thus becoming a hybrid. But I believe that the "One True God" may have done something to your body, maybe a retrovirus of sorts, thus your hybrid status. I do know you now 51% human and 49% digimon."-Megidramon explained. Takato was shock; just to better handle the Hazard, he became a hybrid of human and digimon. Yet part of him thought it was cool to be part digimon, to digivole and become stronger._

"_So… I'm part digimon now. Can I digivole like other digimon?"-Takato asked hopefully. _

"_Yes but from what I can tell, you only have one form. Since you created the Gulimon series, you can probably create your own digimon form."-Megidramon suggested. _

"_And I have the digimon to use. My original Mega-level digimon Tactimon!"-Takato said with a smirk as the image of said digimon appeared thanks Takato's mind. Megidramon took a look at the digimon his tamer created. Tactimon's armor resembles that of a samurai, and is painted black with red flame details. It also wears a dark blue cape. Its face is never seen behind a helmet with a golden, flame-like crest welded onto it with a horn sticking out in the middle. Soon the imaged superimposed itself over Takato's being, then receded into his body._

"_Excellent my tamer! That Mega-level digimon you created is now your digimon form, but use it wisely, as there would be many that would try to abuse you."-Megidramon warned his tamer. Takato nodded, remembering that Yamaki guy from his visions. "My time is up and you'll never see me again, until you digivolve BG to his mega form. But as I leave, I'll give you the knowledge on how to use Digital Hazard properly. Go and show the world your power!"-Megidramon ordered as a crimson light flashed before Takato. _

Takato awoke with a start, seeing he was back in his room, and that it was almost six. Shrugging his shoulders, he laid back down to gain the last thirty minutes of sleep.

* * *

Takato made it to the usual meeting place to see an intense battle between Jeri and Kazu. The Beast Mistress vs the Cyborg God. Kazu had just Warp Digivolved Koemon to its Mega form: Cannondramon. Jeri had her trusted Gold-Edition Leomon on the field, and if he knew Jeri, the King of Beasts would show his true power.

"I draw! Well its time to end this Kazu! I digi-modify my Leomon with Warp Digivolution. Now to show off this new card I got!"-Jeri exclaimed as she slashed the card. With this she brought out a new big gun in her arsenal. "Come forth lion of the stars, the brightest of Leo; Leomon Warps Digivolve to... Regulumon!"

This shocked the boys; Kazu and Kenta didn't know about this Regulumon, while Takato was surprised to see the Silver-Edition, Vaccine/Virus Mega. He knew that Leomon was one of the few digimon with multiple Mega forms (Regulumon, SaberLeomon, Marsmon, and Dinotigermon). Kenta took out his I-Pad to research Regulumon and the Leomon line.

"Now then, Digi-modify, Merukimon's Thousand Fist and Azulongmon's Sourai (蒼雷; lit. "Blue Thunder")!"-Jeri said with a shit-eating grin as Kazu gaped at the combo that brought the brunette Beast Mistress victory. Kenta thought it was brilliant, while Takato thought it was a bit over-kill.

"Well now, we should get to school as we have ten minutes left."-Takato said to the trio before racing out. The others quickly on his heels after gathering their cards.

* * *

It was during lunch that Takato stood atop the school roof, hoping to get a good look at the tamers who went to school with him. He located the blue-haired Henry Wong, his sister Suzie were hanging out in her click with Ai & Mako, Kazu and Kenta were in their usual spot, and Jeri was with her usual click. Using his enhanced senses, Takato was able to tell that Henry, Suzie, Ai & Mako, and Kenta already have digimon partners. Now all he had to do was figure out the best way to approach them, without coming off as a nut job.

'_This is gonna be tough.'_-Takato thought to himself. _'I'll start with Kenta since I know him best. Then I'll approach Henry and his sister, and after that Ai & Mako. From what I could gather about Rika from my visions, she'll seek us out once her Renamon tells her that there is another tamer besides her. And if I'm right, she'll attack me and BG to prove she's the best and to increase her Renamon's power.'-_Takato thought out. He had to make a plan for when Rika sought him out to fight him.

Hearing the bell Takato left the roof to get back to class. The day passed on boringly, which allowed Takato to plan away in peace.

Hearing the final bell of the, the kids hurried to get away from the vile institution known as school. "Chumelys I can't go with ya like I usually do, I have to go to the hospital. My grandma was just checked in."-Kazu said as he ran so he could catch the next train. Takato, Kenta, and Jeri sent silent prayers for Kazu's grandmother, and went separate ways. Well Kenta would have if Takato didn't grab him and drag him away. "You could have just asked me come to with you Takato."-Kenta said indignantly.

"While that is true, I didn't know how you'll react to me asking about your digimon partner."-Takato countered. He smirked when he felt Kenta stiffen slightly, just one more push.

"I-I uh… don't know what you're talking about Takato. Digimon is just an anime and card game. It's not real!"-Kenta said distressed. _'Hook, line, and sinker!'_-Takato thought smugly.

"There's no need to be so distressed Kenta, I'm just trying to make conversation with a fellow tamer."-Takato said as he revealed his D-Arc. Kenta just stared at the device, though the colors were different, they were the same.

Kenta sighed, the evidence just too overwhelming and too factual to deny, Takato was a tamer and knew that Kenta was one too. "Lets talk at the usual place Takato, I'll explain there."-Kenta sighed. Takato shook his in a negative before leading his fellow friend and tamer to a new location. (It's Gulimon's shed)

Coming to the shed, Takato declared: "This is where we'll meet up for tamer meetings." Kenta nodded seeing it was in a secluded area of the park, making out of the way, so they couldn't be found out. Getting themselves comfortable, Kenta spoke first; "I met my partner when my mom got me the Digimon Battle Spirits game for my birthday. Since I like insect digimon more than others, I went old school and chose Tentomon. I had won 49 battles when I went up against a powerful SkullGreymon that started to own us even with the new cards I got that day and Tentomon as Kabuterimon. I didn't want to lose Tentomon and desperate to save him, when I found a blue card. I digimodified the blue card and somehow, Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon and made SkullGreymon his bitch. After that the screen flashed, Tentomon was in my lap and my card scanner turned into a digivice."

Takato merely nodded, seeing how it was similar to Henry's situation with Terriermon if he remembered correctly from his visions. Takato removed his D-Arc and released his partner; BG (BlackGuilmon), stunning Kenta. "This is my ideal partner, BlackGuilmon, a digimon I created myself."-Takato said with pride. Kenta saw that BG stood at six-feet tall, was red on black, white belly and claws, and finally gold eyes.

"Uh… hey I-I'm Kenta."-Kenta said nervously.

"I'm BlackGuilmon, but Takatomon calls me BG for short."-BG said in a deep yet somewhat childish voice. Kenta nodded, his nervousness almost gone as BG was showing himself to rather friendly. Takato then showed Kenta the features of the D-Arc so that if a wild digimon attacked, Kenta could defend himself.

"Now remember Kenta, that you should avoid the redhead with a Renamon. From what I've seen, they don't care who you are or even if you haven't done anything to them, they will attack and take you out. I know it sounds cowardly, but you should run, if my info is correct then she's the Digimon Queen, the second best player in Japan so she'll kick your ass worse than Kazu."-Takato warned. Kenta nodded, trusting Takato's judgment, if the redhead and the Renamon were really like that, he wasn't taking any chances.

The two tamers bid each other farewell before heading home. Along Takato's path, a Digital Field appeared, causing Takato release BG and get ready for battle. Queen also appeared since she held greater combat experience. From the fog a cat-like figure with wings on its back approached. When it was fully revealed, Takato couldn't believe he was seeing the Armor level form of Gatomon.

* * *

**Nefertimon, the "Angel of Light" (微笑みの光 _Hohoemi no Hikari_, lit. "The Smile of Light")**

**Level: Armor**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Holy Beast Digimon**

**Attacks: Rosetta Stone, Queen's Paw (Nile Jewelry), Beam of Isis (Curse of Queen)**

* * *

"Hello child. You know where I might find my tamer?"-Nefertimon asked in heavenly voice that could soothe the soul. Takato rose an eyebrow, but mentally slapped himself as some digimon would not cause trouble here in the Human World. He noticed that a Rose/White D-Arc was around the sphinx's neck.

"No but you could fly around to find him or her. The D-Arc should react to them if you're close enough."

"Thanks child. I'll take my leave then."

"Wait! Before you leave I must warn you of a redhead with a Renamon that will attack without provocation. They could care less about your reasons here, they just want to fight."

Nefertimon stared Takato, her masked eyes staring into his soul. After a few moments, she nodded before saying; "Your soul is pure despite the dark power it houses. I wish you luck in the upcoming trials you'll face young one." With that said, the Armor-level sphinx took to the skies, flying to find her chosen tamer.

Takato, BG, and Queen looked as the sphinx flew out of their sight threw the evening sky. "Well my good deed of the day is done. Lets head home."

* * *

**And cut! Chapter one is done and out there. I have revised this chapter because a review states this is too similar to the story "Tamer of the Hazard", so I rewrote to keep problems from arising. I hope I did well. **


	2. Chapter 3

**Red Warrior of Light here with chapter 2 of Tamer Chronicles. Read on!**

* * *

"Mom, Dad I'm gonna go pick up Alice from the airport!"-Takato said to his parents. His long time friend and pen pal, Alice McCoy was arriving to stay with Takato and his family. The met when they were four, when Alice stayed with her mother those five years. Takato found out that Alice's parents divorced a year after her birth, so she would go back and forth between them, but a few years later her father died in a car accident. Her grandfather, Rob "Dolphin" McCoy took custody of Alice whenever she stayed in America. When Alice had to leave for America shortly after her ninth birthday, the two made a promise to be friends forever and exchanged emails and numbers.

Unfortunately Alice's mother died a year later, meaning Alice couldn't return to Japan since she didn't have a place to stay. That was until the Matsuki family made a deal with Rob; if Alice wanted to return to Japan, she could stay them for the duration of her stay. When asked if they were sure, Takehiro said they have plenty of room for Alice whenever she stayed. So it all worked out in the end.

It didn't take long for Takato to get to Narita Airport to pick up Alice. He found out that he was a good thirty minutes early. Sighing Takato pulled out his Ipod to listen to some tunes.

* * *

A young girl of twelve with blue eyes, platinum-blonde hair in twin ponytails, and dressed in the gothic lolita fashion style walked towards the entrance of the airport with her luggage. She was quite happy to back in Japan and seeing her friend again. _"Alice how long do I have to hid in here? I wanna come out and play."_-whined a female's voice. The girl now known as Alice merely rolled her eyes before mentally replying; _'Just a bit more BG. We're still in public, and I'm sure that many of them aren't as accepting as Kato and his family.' _

_"Sigh… Fine but when we get to your boy-toy's place I want out!"_-the being known as BG said.

Alice went red when BG called Takato her boy-toy. _'Kato is not my boy-toy! He is a good friend…'_

"_That you masturbate to every night! I here you every time you moan his name when you please yourself. I even read your dairy; you want to marry him, have his children, and basically fuck him whenever you can. Just admit that you love Takato."_-BG countered slyly.

'_BLACKGATOMON!'_-Alice mentally screeched to BG.

"Uh… Alice you okay?"-a familiar voice broke through Alice's mental rant. She focused on the handsome face of Takato Matsuki. Alice quickly shook herself and ignored BG's suggestions to answer Takato. "Sure just talking to my partner."-Alice said. Takato understood, that was a topic for closed doors. So he led her to the taxi while he put her luggage in the trunk.

"So how's America being treating you Alice?"-Takato asked making conversation on the ride to the Matsuki Bakery.

"Well every damn day there's something new to check, and the digimon tournaments are much larger than here in Japan. You already know that I won the U.S. Digimon Grand Prix, so I plan to see if that so called Digimon Queen is truly worthy of that title."-Alice explained as patted her deck case on her left leg.

"Hmmm… I may enter the Digimon Grand Prix 3 next year. You know give it a try."-Takato replied.

"You're easily on the level to give the bitch a challenge and beat her, so why haven't you?"-Alice asked wanting to know. "The first tournament, I would have faced her in the semi-finals if that guy… Joel I think hadn't stolen my Apocalymon and Gulfmon cards before the battle! Bastard even had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to trade for them after he beat me with them! I knocked him out with a right hook and left. This year, there was a family emergency so I couldn't attend."-Takato explained with a shrug. Alice nodded, thought a part of her made the note to find this Joel and make him suffer for his transgressions against her Takato. The two continued to converse, catching up and seeing what happened to other since Alice left.

"Excuse me, but we're close to the Matsuki Bakery."-the taxi driver said. Takato thanked the driver and got the money ready to pay the fair. In another thirty minutes the two tamers were at the bakery. The two tamers got out, unloaded Alice's luggage, Takato paid the fair, and entered the bakery. "Mom, dad, were home!"-Takato yelled out as he helped Alice with her luggage.

"Oh hi Alice! Your room is already prepared and Takato we need someone to man the cashier as we just got a call for a birthday cake needed in ninety minutes."-Takato's mom yelled out from the kitchen. "Okay."-Takato yelled back. Takato lead his new roomy to her room.

The Matsuki Bakery is quite large, seeing as it used to be a two-story strip mall of four stores before Takehiro bought it and renovated the joint. The first floor was the bakery itself, while the second floor was the actual Matsuki residence. It has four spacious bedrooms and two baths (the regular bathroom, and the master bathroom). Alice found that her room is right next to Takato's. Her room was a neutral whitish-gray, hardwood floor, a full-size bed in upper left corner, a nightstand on the right of the bed, a dresser in the upper right corner, a 48" flat screen TV above the dresser, a full-body mirror nest to the dresser, a desk in the lower right corner, and the closet next to the lower left corner.

"You can get settled in while I work. Oh also so you don't get freaked out; if you see a white fox-ferret that's Kudamon. The tall woman in pink and gold armor is QueenChessmon, and the black on red dino in my room is my partner BlackGuilmon, or BG short. If you see a white and purple digimon, that'll be Calumon, he comes and goes but mostly stays here. I'll explain everything later tonight."-Takato promised as he left to help in the bakery. Alice shrugged before releasing her partner BlackGatomon and unpacking her luggage.

After looking around the room they would be staying in, BlackGatomon commented; "Nice room we got, but I noticed something."

"Notice what BG?"-Alice asked as put her panties away in the dresser.

"That Takato's partner, BlackGuilmon has the same nickname as me, BG. This means that you and Takato have another thing in common with each other."-BG said with a feral smirk. Alice blushed before regaining control of herself; "I don't know what you mean BG."

"Don't play coy with me there are many things you have in common with your Kato; you play digimon using only Virus-attributes, though you throw in some Data and Vaccine-attributes. Hell your first digimon cards were from Takato as a birthday gift; which were my champion form, LadyDevimon, and Lilithmon. You and Takato both have partners who are nicknamed BG. You both like black. You both are into MMA. The list goes on, but I know you catch my drift."-BG explained.

Alice knew that her partner was right, but she didn't know if Takato felt the same way to her. She shook herself from those thoughts before resuming her task.

After a nice family dinner, Takato called a Tamer Meeting in his room. Alice, BlackGatomon, Kudamon, QueenChessmon, and BlackGuilmon were there to hear what Takato needed to say. "I have a lot to explain so no one interrupt me. Okay?"-Takato said. See the nods Takato launched into his explanation; starting from his visions, creating the Guilmon series, to his final vision with Megidramon, to gaining BlackGuilmon, to finding out about the Digital Hazard and being a Human-Digimon hybrid.

An hour later, his audience was simply stunned, well in BlackGuilmon's case just bored. "So you want to unite the thirteen tamers into an official group to not only combat wild digimon attacks, but also this "True Enemy" as well."-Alice asked.

"Yes, the visions showed who exactly are the tamers; Henry and Suzie Wong, Ai & Mako, Rika Nonaka, Ryo Akiyama, my friends Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta, now you Alice, and myself. I already told Kenta and he's on board. There are two others that we need to find, but I get the feeling that they'll reveal themselves when the time is right."-Takato replied.

"I'll help since its clear that this something big, and if you're having these visions, then you have an important part to play as well."-Alice said. She was going to help one way or another.

"You know you can count on me and I'm sure Queen would do _**anything**_ you tell her to."-Kudamon said slyly with a sly smirk. QueenChessmon's feelings and desires for Takato were one of Kudamon's forms of entertainment. He just loved to tease the mega about her feelings. QueenChessmon merely growled at the rookie, who had the power to become a mega at will, before replying that she'll help Takato in whatever endeavors he took.

"So… you're a hybrid of Human and Digimon?"-BlackGatomon asked wanting clarification. Takato nodded before getting up, retrieving his "Digimon OC" sketch pad, flipping to the page of Mega-level digimon form, placing at his audience's feet before saying; "Digital Shift!"

Several red rings incased Takato in an egg shape, hiding the transformation inside. Takato felt his body shift and change in ways that he couldn't describe; his taking on his Mega-form. When the evolution was complete, the 'egg' imploded, surprisingly not causing a sound or sending any debris in the air. There kneeling before the stunned audience was the digimon known as Tactimon before them.

Tactimon's armor resembled that of a samurai, and is painted black with red flame details. He also wears a dark blue cape. His face couldn't be seen behind the helmet with a golden, flame-like crest welded onto it with a horn sticking out in the middle. On the middle of his chest plate was the Hazard symbol. In Tactimon's right hand was his peerless sword Jatetsufūjin-maru" (蛇鉄封神丸 lit. "Snake and Iron Sealed God").

'_By the Sovereigns, he's more attractive than ever now! I knew he's a sexy beast as a human, but as a digimon… DAMN! Wait a minute this means he's more suitable for mate-material! YESSSSSSSS!'_-QueenChessmon thought to herself. Thanks to this Digital Hazard, Takato's now primed and ready for QueenChessmon to take him as her mate. BlackGatomon looked at Tactimon with akin to lust, licking her lips every now and then. _'Mmmm, maybe I could get Takato for myself, but Alice will kill me for that. Maybe I could convince Alice we could have a threesome?'_-BlackGatomon thought and she tried to figure out her plan for a future threesome.

_'__Lord Yggdrasil needs to know about this. If the DigiWorld is in soon-to-be danger, then the Royal Knights need to be ready.'_-Kudamon thought to himself. 

___'I wonder what would happen to our children since Kato's a Human-Digimon hybrid, and I'm 100% human? Would they be totally human, or will they be three quarters human and one quarter digimon...?'_-Alice thought herself. BlackGuilmon just sniffed Tactimon curiously, noting that his tamer's scent is the same, just more digimon-like now.

Tactimon shifted back to his human form, Takato shaking his head as he still was not use to changing from human to digimon and back to human. Getting his bearings back, Takato sat down and waited for any more questions his audience might have. He didn't have to wait long.

"So what's the plan? I know that you already had the beginning phases of it in mind."-Alice stated. Takato smiled, Alice was always on top things.

"So far I have this..."

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was always a happy occasion in the Matsuki Home, full of laughter and cheer. Bad jokes with even worse comebacks, the occasional flying breadroll, and laughs all around. Alice and BlackGatomon were new to this, but thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it. Takato's parents made them feel truly welcomed. Suddenly all the digimon, and Takato, stiffened and looked out of the window behind them, BlackGuilmon growling and BlackGatomon simply narrowing her eyes.

"Another digimon is Bio-emerging."-QueenChessmon said, but she also knew that it was a weak one, so she paid it no mind. Her time's better spent helping Takato and BlackGuilmon improve their combat effectiveness.

Calumon's reaction, however, was completely different. "Yay, a new friend!"-the creampuff shouted in glee. His ears extended and he tried to fly out, but was stopped by Takato.

"No you don't Calumon. Not every digimon is a friend. Most likely they're here to take over. Now finish your breakfast and I might take you for a walk in the park."-Takato sternly ordered.

"But..."

"But nothing creampuff! You're an In-training level mon, meaning any digimon of a higher level can and will delete you. I'm not 'bout to let you get killed because you wanted a new friend."

Calumon pouted but said nothing as he did as told. He knew from experience that when Takato called him 'Creampuff', Takato's annoyed and close to losing his composure, and was doing his level best to stay in control. That, and Calumon's cuteness didn't affect Takato as it did others. Just because Calumon might seem stupid and sometimes vapid, he was quite devious from time to time.

Getting back to his breakfast, Takato mentally counted down to Calumon's second outburst. _'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3...'_

"But its a new friend!"

"Kudamon!"

"On it Kato!"

"Kudamon's Educational Palm Technique!"

_**WHAM!**_

Lights out creampuff! Calumon taking an early morning nap thanks in part to the Educational Palm Technique of Kudamon.

* * *

Rika, sighed as she thought about how boring her day started. Her mom was out modeling for a gig since the original model called in sick, while grandma was hanging out with some old friends. With nothing to do, the redhead took to walking around downtown until an idea hit her. Renamon, the ever vigilant silent guardian, watched from the shadows as her partner aimlessly walked around.

("Rika, a digimon is bio-emerging.")-Renamon said through their mental link.

Rika gave a mental nod, before a cruel smile alight her face.

("Then what are we waiting for?")-she replied

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rika could see the fog over the treeline now as she ran across the bridge that led to a construction site in the middle of Shinjuku Park. She noticed that there were no people near the field, which caused her to wonder what happened. Every time she and Renamon found a field, there were little to no people around. It was weird in her mind. But those thoughts were quickly sat on the backburner as she pulled out her blue-purple-tinted sunglasses and ran through the fog of the digital field.

_'Get it in gear, Renamon, or we'll miss all the fun!'-_she silently thought.

Once she made it to the center of the field, she took off her shades and stood a safe distance from the target, which she couldn't clearly make out, but she could see a faint silhouette.

"There it is."-the yellow kitsune appeared next to her Tamer. "Renamon..."

"I'm on it." the fox's eyes flashed brightly for a second, then information on the enemy digimon appeared on the holographic display of Rika's D-Arc.

* * *

**Rinkmon, the Jetstream of Friendship**

**Level: Armor**

**Attribute: Data**

**Type: Cyborg Digimon**

**Attacks: Spinning Cutter and Quad Speed Stream**

* * *

Rika and Renamon smirked at this. Armor-levels were known to have between that of Champions and Ultimates, so they were going to get a challenge out of this. Rinkmon looked upon the arrivals he sensed; a redhead girl and a Renamon. He had heard rumors of digimon partnering up with humans, because it supposedly increased their power. So he came to the Human World in hopes of finding his own partner.

"Hello tamer and Renamon. I would like to know where I could find a tamer for myself?"-Rinkmon asked the duo. This surprised the duo as they were looking to delete him, but being asked by the soon-to-be deleted mon to help find him a tamer was not part of normal routine.

"Why should we help you find a tamer? We could just delete you and be done with it."-Rika said with a scowl. She didn't need to waste her time finding this piece of data a tamer. The result would be the same; her and Renamon deleting him with or without a tamer.

"You know Rika, we should help him."-Renamon said shocking her tamer.

"What?"

"Think about it Rika; if he has a tamer, then we could find them at a later date to challenge them for us to become better. We could use them to gain more battle experience , while at the same time making them stronger as well. It would be a beneficial cycle; as we'll be continuously challenged as would they. Besides we can still delete other digimon, since most won't actually ask for a tamer."

Rika froze as she thought about her partner's words. They could delete any digimon they wanted, yet to allow one to partner up with a fellow human, then they could pose an interesting challenge. As she thought more about it, the more she found Renamon to be right in her logic. If there are other tamers, which she knew there were, then she and Renamon could just seek them out and fight them over and over again gaining more experience . If they were weak, then the constant fighting would increase their opponents' strength. If the opponent would get lucky enough to defeat them, it would push them to become stronger. The perfect cycle to gain power.

"Oh alright."

"Good. Now Rinkmon, in order to find your tamer you must search for him or her. Once you find them, you'll feel this... connection of sorts that means your meant to be partners. A D-Arc (Rika showed hers) will appear cementing that connection."

"I see thank you Renamon for the information. I'll use it well."-Rinkmon said with a nod of appreciation.

"Yeah, yeah, just find you tamer and get stronger so WE can get stronger."-Rika said a bit irritated with this. Living up to his name, the Jetstream of Friendship jetted out of there in hopes of finding his human tamer.

"Now what are we gonna do?"-snapped an irritable Rika.

"Well our hidden guest should do, but it seems it's too cowardly to face us. We are quite dangerous."-Renamon said with small smirk. Said hidden guest showed herself after being called a coward. She'll show that fox! She's no coward!

"I'll show you who's a coward you filthy fox!"

The digimon was an abnormally large swan being white/and silvery gray in coloration. Said swan wore silver and gold armor around her neck/chest and her legs and feet.

* * *

** Swanmon**

**Level: Armor**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Family: Bird Digimon**

**Attacks: Feather Tornado (Down Tornado) and White Wing Flapping (White Marie)**

* * *

_'The armor-level form of Gatomon, huh? I've always wanted to see how I'll fare against the digimon of the DigiDestined. I guess this is as close as I'll get.'_-Rika thought to herself with a smirk. "Renamon walk all over her!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Feather Tornado!"

The storm of diamonds met the feather blades, the attacks canceling each other out. Renamon used this to her advantage by going on the attack. Swanmon was caught off guard by the move, taking a dropkick to the face. Renamon kept up the pressure by launching a barrage of punches and kicks, knocking around the armor-level swan. It was glaringly clear to Rika that Swanmon is not the type for battle, if how easily Renamon was knocking her around is any indication. Releasing a sigh, Rikla decided to end this farce of a fight.

"Digi-Modify! Vaccine Crusher and WereGarurumon's Engetsugeri (円月蹴り; lit. "Circle Moon Kick"), activate!"

Renamon instantly felt the power boost, and smirked at the battered swan before ending this boring fight.

Phasing in front of the now stunned swan Renamon launched the final blow of the fight.

"Engetsugeri (Circle Moon Kick)" The attack rent the swan in two, before dispersing into data that was quickly absorbed by Renamon.

"That was a decent fight. Lets go Renamon. Maybe another fool will appear to entertain us."

* * *

**Matsuki Bakery**

Calumon was still knocked out, so Takato turned on the X-Box 360 and put in Gears of War. He invited the others to play, but only Alice accepted. BlackGatomon opted to play on the Matsuki's computer, intent on finding some online poker and blackjack games. Queen chose to read a new book she and Mie's ordered from Mie's book club. Kudamon went to play on Takato's Nintendo DS-I since it was the only thing he could play with his small paw/hands.

"Oh! No more head for you!"-Takato cackled as blew the head off of Alice's character. Alice blushed slightly as the sentence Takato just said can give one the wrong idea, though she wouldn't mind giving Kato some head. She shook herself from her thoughts so she could focus on payback.

"You know the saying Kato; Payback's a bitch!"

"Well then show me just how much of a bitch you are!"

For the next two hours later, the two tamers went all out against each other. Sounds of explosions, screams of pain, pseudo insults/innuendoes were heard through out the room. At one point BlackGatomon told them to shut the hell the up so she could concentrate on winning the $250K Blackjack game. The tamers quieted down, only to hear BlackGatomon's cheers of victory ten minutes later.

Takato and Alice decided to count up their kills; Takato with 140 to Alice's 127. Alice suggested they play her Burnout Paradise, with her going to get the game and her memory card. When she came back, Alice was smirking and it Takato feel uneasy. The two got their game on for another two hours, with Alice dominating this time. By the end, Alice had 170 takedowns to Takato's 150. Seeing that they've been inside for four hours, Takato decided it was time for that walk in the park.

* * *

An hour later, the two tamers were close to the Gulimon Shed and the Tamers' Meeting spot. Along the way Takato explained why the place was perfect; being secluded and away from prying eyes. Alice had to agree once she had a mental picture of the spot. They were only fifteen minutes away from the hut when they felt this weird feeling up and down their spines. The feeling one gets when they know they're being watched.

"I really don't like being out in the open like this... I feel exposed."-Takato muttered as the quintet walked alongside the chainlink fence that separated the clearing from the trees.

"I get the feeling that we're being watched T-Man."-Kudamon said low enough that 'stalker(s) couldn't hear, but loud enough for his comrades to hear.

"I know Kudamon. One is very proficient at hiding his/her presence. The other is hiding on the edge of my senses."-BlackGatomon said lowly in the quintet.

"Could it be that Rika-girl Takato?"-Alice asked, knowing that it probably was.

"Yes... I can feel it. She considers us prey to her predator, so she's stalking us like lion does its prey. On guard guys! Queen let us deal with this, but if goes south, come out and finish it."-Takato said, getting a mental reply from the Mega that she understood. BlackGuilmon went Viral, BlackGatomon was tense like her partner, and Kudamon was ready to Warp Digivolve to his higher forms if need be.

"You two can come out now, we all know your stalking us like the creepy rapists you really are!"-Takato exclaimed with smirk. Alice also smirked since she could that Rika was very proud and arrogant, a very dangerous weakness.

A red-haired girl the same age as Takato and Alice appeared with a scowl on her face. Her partner, a Renamon, appeared the same way QueenChessmon appears/disappears. She was the Digimon Queen; Rika Nonaka. The tamers and their partners stared down their potential opponents. "Humph... a googlehead and wannabe goth. This will be easy. I hope you can entertain us."-Rika says with a smug expression.

"So you just gonna attack us for no real reason? Jeez you humans are do like conflict."-Kudamon said nonchalantly from his place on Takato's shoulders. Rika regarded the fox-ferret on Takato's shoulders, her anger beginning to rise at the thought of the googelhead being better than her by having more than one digimon partner.

"While that is true some, it is not for all Kudamon. Come on guys we have better things to do than deal with a crotchety red pineapple and her wannabe ninja of a guard."-Alice said as she and BlackGatomon began to walk away.

Takato was doubled over with his hands on his knees trying not to laugh at that; Rika "The Digimon Queen" Nonaka called a crotchety red pineapple! Kudamon chose to outright laugh at the girl and her Renamon. BlackGatomon snickered, while Alice's smile widened. BlackGuilmon wanted to know what a 'crotchety red pineapple' was, but knew that his tamer would tell him after the battle was done.

Rika went red from a combination of embarrassment and rage. "I was going to have Renamon go easy on your little pets, but now you've gone and pissed me off. Renamon, walk all over 'em!"

The group winced at the lameness of that catchphrase. "Damn, that just sucked! No wonder all those digimon died. Your lame ass catchphrase was so bad that they killed themselves off so they wouldn't have to here any more of your sorry ass phrases."-Takato said with a irritating smirk.

Rika's face grew redder as she yelled; "Renamon! Take out the googlehead's pet dino!"

"Digi-modify! Hyper-Speed activate!"-Takato yelled as he slashed the card. The card caught both Rika and Renamon off guard. "Rock Crusher!"-BlackGuilmon shouted as his dark-energy incased claw smashed into Renamon's jaw with such force that she was sent several feet away and landed with a loud THUD!

"Digi-modify! Power-boost activate!"-Rika growled out. Renamon jumped high in the air before shouting; "Diamond Storm!"

"Digi-modify! Omnimon's Supreme Cannon!"-Takato countered. BlackGulimon launched the frigid, absolute zero blast destroying the shards and honed in on Renamon.

"Digi-modify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield!"-Rika growled out. The shield bearing the Crest of Courage appeared in Renamon's hand and protected her against the Supreme Cannon. With the attack over, Rika kept Renamon on the offensive. "Digi-modify! Stegomon's Guillotine Wheel!" Renamon turned into a living saw and launched herself at the black dino.

"Digi-modify! Hyper-Wings and Imperialdramon's Positron Laser activate!"-Takato said. Glowing white wings erupted from BlackGuilmon's back, and combing them with his still active Hyper-Speed, blasted Renamon with the Positron Laser, clashing with living saw that was Renamon. Soon the attacks canceled each other out, sending Renamon to the ground but she landed with preternatural grace and skill. BlackGuilmon floated in the air his gold eyes staring at his opponent.

"Digi-modify! Magnamon's Magna Punch and Kick!"-Rika shouted. Renamon blurred out of sight before appearing in front of her saurian foe before delivering golden punches and kicks to the black dino, and sent him crashing to the ground. But BlackGuilmon just stood up as if unfazed by both the attack and the fall. Takato had to admit that Renamon was impressive; using her immense speed to gain the altitude needed to attack his partner.

"Digi-modify! Gargoylemon's Freezing Wing!"-Takato called out with a plan forming. The Several white gargoyle statues formed and flew towards Renamon, who used her still active Magna Punch and Kick to destroy them creating a thick blanket of icy fog. "Now BG!"-Takato shouted. This took Rika and Renamon by surprise as Renamon flew out of the fog after being hit with BG's Pyro Grenade. "Now try on our own Magna Punch and Kick!"-Takato called after slashing the cards. Renamon was able to right herself and entered into an exchange of fisticuffs with BlackGuilmon.

"BG! Remember that move you saw on Monday night Raw!"-Takato called out. BG reacted quickly, catching his foxy opponent and performing a vicious T-Bone Suplex (Exploder suplex lifted and twisted into a modified powerslam). Renamon grunted at the unique offensive move, and thought that she could incorporate the move into her arsenal. Rika had to wonder if this gogglehead had his petmon watch WWE.

"BlackGuilmon! End this! Digi-modify! Lucemon Chaos Mode's..."-Takato couldn't finish as four voices, as one, yelled out.

"STOP!"

The group looked as quartet appeared; two humans and two digimon. Takato recognized the blued-haired Henry Wong. His orange vest, black short-sleeved shirt, and dark brown pants were his main stay. The girl had pinkish-purple hair in twin buns, making her look like an ox. She sports an embroidered vest, unitard and athletic shoes, as well as studded wristbands. The vest being dark purple, and the unitard being black. The digimon were white/green and chocolate brown/pink respectively. A Terriermon and Lopmon.

Renamon made her way over to Rika's side, so the two of them could inspect the new arrivals. Alice, BlackGatomon, BlackGuilmon gathered near Takato. BlackGuilmon still viral and waiting incase these new arrivals are a threat to his tamer.

"Henry and Suzie Wong, partners of Terriermon and Lopmon."-Takato said aloud, shocking them as the 'googlehead' knew their names. "You're Takato Matsuki. We go to the same school."-Henry said to Takato.

"Matsuki? Wait don't your parents own the Matsuki Bakery?"-Suzie asked. Takato nodded an affirmative, causing Suzie to smile. "Sweet! I come to your bakery all the time for the sweets. Lopmon just can't get enough of your cinnamon rolls."-Suzie said, causing Lopmon to blush. Those cinnamon rolls were excellent!

"Anyway, just why are you two fighting in the first place?"-Henry asked going into peace keeper mode. Suzie rolled her eyes at her brother, wondering who she pissed off in a past life to get a such a pacifist as a brother.

"I was merely defending myself from the Rika "The Crotchety Red Pineapple" Nonaka, and the wannabe ninja... uh whatever she's called."-Takato said with smirk as he thumbed over to Rika and Renamon, who he purposely 'forget' her name. Terriermon, Lopmon, Suzie, Kudamon, Alice and her partner busted out laughing at the 'crotchety red pineapple' part. Rika and Renamon bristled a bit at the comment.

"What are your digimon fighting about, anyway?"-Henry asked.

"To see if the gogglehead and the goth were a challenge for me and Renamon."-Rika scoffed.

"So you just attack them in broad daylight just so you can see if they're a challenge for you?"-Henry exclaimed in shock. He knew there were stupid reasons to fight, but in his mind this one took the cake. Why would you attack someone just to if their challenge?

"You see earlier today we ran into a Rinkmon who asked us if we could a tamer for him. I scoffed at the idea and was about to have Renamon delete him, when she propose we let him find his tamer. She explained about how we could find them later and continuously challenge them whenever we want. We won't be fighting with the intent to delete the tamer's digimon, but with the intent to become stronger."-Rika then turned and walked away.

"A beneficial cycle for both parties; the continuous fighting helps the both of us gain more experience."-Takato realized in shock. This was far from the cold-hearted loner he saw in his visions. She was... different from what he gleamed from the visions, which meant that things were changing... he just didn't know if for the better or worse.

Rika smiled despite herself, the gogglehead being smarter than she thought. "The gogglehead got in one go! I have to admit that this was the most fun I had in sometime, and that you're skilled. I actually want to see if you could have beaten us. Lets hope that next time we can actually have a clear victor."-Rika said as she left leaving behind a stunned Takato. Unknown to them, Rika was having some unusual thoughts, in her case unusual. _'He's kinda cute! What the fuck? I didn't just think that did I?'_

"Well that was surprising. Didn't expect to get a compliment from her of all people. Well lets go guys."-Takato said as his click left the clearing.

"Wait where are you going?"-Henry asked having not given his speech on senseless fighting is. "Home so I don't have to hear your speech on how we should all get along. If you wanna talk more, follow your sister to the bakery when she comes by for her usual order."-Takato called over his shoulder.

"I'm done with you guys!"-Henry called out.

"And why should we waste our time listening to the likes of you?"-Alice spat at the blue-haired tamer.

"Wha..."

"You go around and interject yourself in other people's problems and preach about peace and love like you better than others."

"Now wait just a..."

"No! You wait! Do you really think that you can keep doing this 'prophet of peace' thing and expect to walk away from the conflict each and every time? If you do then my ignorant friend are a dumbass. Do really think you can through life avoiding conflicts just because you dislike fighting? If you do, then once again you're a dumbass. Some day your views will get you or someone close to you hurt or worse!"-Alice said and turned on her heel and left with her partner in tow. Disgust filling her being at knowing such a coward is a tamer

"She's right you know. Sooner of later you're going to stick your nose in the wrong conflict and you walk away from it intact... or alive. There are those who refuse to listen to reason and will attack for either the fun of it, or no reason at all. I don't like fighting, but there are times you have to fight; either to protect yourself of someone you care about from harm."-Takato said as he too left after sealing BG in his D-Arc.

"I was just trying to... ACK!"-Henry yelped as he rubbed the back of his head. Terriermon snickered as Henry looked at his twin sister with wide eyes.

"You know I ask myself everyday who I pissed off in a past life to get you for a brother. You refuse to see that every time you try to end a fight, you make yourself target for those you love to fight? You can't get involved in any conflict you see just because of what happened with Terriermon. You're gonna end up pissing of the wrong person!"

"But Su..."

"Don't but Suzie me Henry Wong! Answer this question; what would you do if I was attacked? If I didn't have Lopmon with me. Now would you try to talk the attackers off or defend me?"

Henry was about to answer when his brain finally made connection with all the points being made against him. He would try to talk the supposed attackers out of hurting Suzie. If they were the type that didn't listen to reason, then they would attack him so it'll be easier to attack Suzie. Henry lowered his head and clenched his fists. He was so set in his ways that talking things out was his first response to conflict he faced.

Suzie, seeing her brother's face and knowing that her brother may have finally seen the light.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is out and done. It took a while since Im working on other projects, so just bear with me hear. I was trying to see how I could bring this together and flow. I hope I did well. Read and Review or The Seven Great Demon Lords will devour your immortal souls.**

**I'm out this mutha!**


End file.
